Emmy Altava: The Eternal Diva
by The Mocking J
Summary: What if Emmy Altava was the one wired up to the Detragon during the events of the Eternal Diva? A young woman willing to risk her life to protect her friends... In some ways, she was similar to Melina Whistler. Perhaps Emmy could be the perfect host to house Melina's memories. (AU.)
1. Act 1

_**[[**__**I had this idea for a short AU scenario that I couldn't get out of my head. I know I have two other multi-chapter stories to update but this is probably only going to be a few chapters long... It contains **__**spoilers**__** for the Eternal Diva. I will only use the information we have about Emmy up until Miracle Mask.]]**_

* * *

**EMMY ALTAVA: THE ETERNAL DIVA**

**Act 1**

"...You knew Nina's memories were returning; that Melina would be lost without another host. You needed a subject with a brain that would accept Melina. That is why you invited gifted young girls like Amelia."

Having only just arrived on the island, Emmy listened carefully as the professor revealed Oswald Whistler's sinister plans. At first she'd taken Mr Whistler for nothing more than a famous musical composer. In actual fact, he'd kidnapped little Nina (Emmy had been investigating her disappearance) and several others with the help of Descole. She couldn't believe someone would do such a vile thing, even to save his deceased daughter.

Professor Layton went on "I'm sure the game for Eternal Life was Descole's idea. So, all you wished was to copy Melina's memory to keep her alive forever."

The scientist in discussion stepped forward. "Very impressive Layton, when did you realize I was involved?"

"I suspected it for a while and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw this gloomy castle... Then I knew it must be you orchestrating this plot, Descole!"

Descole chuckled. _What's he laughing about? _The suspicious thought crossed Emmy's mind too late.

While Descole kept the professor talking, Whistler had been edging over to the Detragon's helmet and picked it up. The closet target happened to be Luke.

Whistler knocked off Luke's hat and jammed the helmet on his head. "_This_ one... will have to do!"

"_What?" _Emmy gasped.

"I can't let her memories fade," Mr Whistler panicked, dragging Luke backwards and reaching for the Detragon's leaver "There's no time. _No time!"_

"_NO!" _Luke shouted.

A voice cut across the podium. "Stop— take _me_ instead!"

Mr Whistler's hand hovered inches above the leaver. "What...?"

Emmy swallowed, continuing in what she hoped was a casual tone. "Think about it, I'm way more similar to Melina than Luke is."

"How so?" Mr Whistler inquired suspiciously. His grip on Luke's arm had loosened ever so slightly...

"Well, for one thing I'm a _girl_," Emmy snorted. "And if you use Luke, won't the process just _fail _after a while like it did with Nina? Or the machine might not even work on him in the first place. Save yourselves the trouble and use me instead."

"She's right," Descole confirmed when Oswald turned to him for approval "Do it."

It had never crossed the scientist's mind that Layton's loutish female assistant could play a significant part in his plan. She had such tenacious spirit... However, if she deliberately relinquished control of her consciousness in order to save the brat... Then yes, the transfer should be successful. And with Miss Altava gone there would be one less annoying thorn in his side. (How crushed Layton would feel at the loss of his precious assistant.) _It was perfect_. Descole gave a triumphant smirk.

"A willing volunteer," Mr Whistler was beside himself with joy. He ripped the helmet off Luke's head and held it out to Emmy as if it was the winning ticket to the lottery. "This is wonderful! Come quickly my dear, we haven't much time left."

There were several protests as Emmy went to claim the headgear.

"Emmy, wait!" The professor called.

Grosky tried to run towards Emmy but Nina was clinging to his hands in fright. "Don't do it, Emmy!" the inspector yelled instead.

"No, Emmy! I don't really want a girl living inside my head... but that doesn't mean you have to— ARRRGH!" With unbelievable speed Descole had glided across the silver podium and silenced Luke by holding a glistening sword to his neck.

Descole stroked Luke's hair and grinned nastily at Emmy. "Just in case you get cold feet and change your mind..." He cast a sharp glance down at Janice, who earlier had discreetly approached the generator and disabled the Detragon. "Young lady, did you _really _believe you could steal the key while my back was turned?" Descole drawled. He pressed the blade against his hostage's throat again, causing Luke to cry out in pain. "Return the key... _now."_

Janice winced, caught between watching Luke suffer and allowing the professor's assistant to give her life. "But—" she began.

"I said,_ return the key,_" Descole barked. He then addressed the entire company in an impatient icy tone. "Mark my words; I _will_ kill the child if Miss Altava fails to comply or if anyone else prevents her from doing so._"_

Emmy nodded to Janice. The opera singer hesitantly ascended the podium and placed the key in Descole's outstretched hand (his other hand was still restraining the small boy).

Before Descole could activate the Detragon once more, Janice latched onto his arm, begging "W-wait, there's something you must know—! "

"Out of my way, wench!" Descole violently threw her aside. Janice yelped and crashed to the bottom of the steps where she fell still.

The professor rushed to his former student's prone side, glaring up at Descole. "If you would only _listen _for a single moment, you'd see—!"

"I'm tired of listening, Layton. You can either save your assistant... or the boy. Make your decision now or they both die."

Emmy had already made the decision for him. "What choice do we have, Professor?" She smiled resignedly. "Like he said; _it's me or Luke_." The professor could only watch (one move would surely mean instant death for Luke) as Emmy took the helmet from Oswald Whistler.

Emmy shot Luke a tiny grin. "Bye, Apprentice Number One." Then she turned to her employer. "It was fun travelling with you, Professor Layton..." Emmy looked as if she was going to say more but Descole interrupted her.

"How touching," Descole sneered "The procedure had best work... for you little friend's sake." He reinserted the key into the generator and the Detragon whirred to life.

Emmy nodded and slowly placed the helmet on her head with shaking fingers. _I'm doing this for Luke _Emmy told herself. _It probably won't hurt, but if it does, I can take it... Anyway, I'm not really going to die... I'm stronger than Nina, maybe my memories will return quicker than her's did. _Then a small part of her whispered:_ But what if my memories never return? _

Mr Whistler pulled the leaver down.

Suddenly Emmy's eyelids grew very heavy. She caught one final glimpse of Professor Layton's concerned face before her vision tunnelled and she was gone.


	2. Act 2

**EMMY ALTAVA: THE ETERNAL DIVA**

**Act 2**

Twenty two years worth of memories flashed before Emmy, scenes from a lifetime that was not her own. It was as if she'd been strapped to a seat and forced to watch an extremely long film, unable to look away or even blink.

First came the baby memories. They were fuzzy and brief. Melina's father was always there; he bathed her, changed her, fed her, gave her toys, and taught her to love music from a tender age. Her mother was never present.

Next Emmy felt like she was flicking through a photo album of Melina's academic years. As a little girl, Melina constantly wanted to jump up on stage and sing her heart out. During high school, she met Janice and excelled in music lessons. Melina was saddened by Janice's decision to study archaeology at university, but thrilled when she received a scholarship for music and drama. The future seemed so bright...

But then fate stepped in.

Melina abruptly became very ill; terminally ill, the doctors warned.

The final few recollections were the clearest. It is often said that we feel most alive in the face of death. Melina held on to these precious moments like she was drowning and they were gasps of air. She walked along the beach with her father. When she grew too weak to walk, she stood by the piano and sang while he played. When she could no longer stand, she sat in bed and discussed compositions with him. When she even lost the energy to sit up, she rested against the pillows. Janice visited her often, and chatted about what they would do together when Melina recovered. Melina smiled at her faintly, nodding in agreement. (They both knew these plans were never to be.)

Melina's last gift to Janice was a purple pendant, the only piece of her mother she had ever known. Melina's last vision was of her broken father and her weeping best friend.

The memories ended there.

Out of the darkness, a grassy cliff by a sparkling sea appeared before Emmy. The turquoise coloured sky was filled with fluffy white clouds. It was difficult to determine where the sky ended and the ocean began.

Several feet away from Emmy, a blonde girl stood on the edge of the cliff, gazing out at the ocean. She turned to Emmy in surprise and began, "Who are...?" But she disappeared before she could finish.

Emmy ran to the cliff-edge, standing exactly where the girl had been seconds ago (_Was it seconds?). _

"Hello?" Emmy's voice echoed around her "Where am I?!"

**-0-**

Mr Whistler had caught Emmy when her legs crumpled beneath her, and hauled her into the Detragon's chair.

The professor's attention was split between his captured apprentice and the flickering red dials above his assistant's head. Whistler anxiously wrung his hands together, staring at the green screen where a shape of Emmy's body had come up. Descole also observed the screen, unperturbed by Luke's attempts to kick him in the shin.

"It's happening again..." Nina whimpered into Grosky's shirtfront. She couldn't bear to watch.

Ten minutes crawled by, everyone held their breath. Descole knew that an onslaught of Melina's memories should be wrestling with Emmy's consciousness right now. _Not much longer..._

Eventually, there was a beeping noise and a bright arrow appeared on the screen, pointing from the shape of Melina to Emmy. From head to toe, the host's outline turned completely white.

There was no red cross indicating that the process had failed.

"Could it really be...?" Whistler uttered.

**-0-**

_I open my eyes. _

_Wait... That shouldn't even be possible. I'd been so very unwell, and then I- I... _

_My quivering hand comes into focus... but instantly I realize it isn't __my __hand! The complexion is slightly darker than mine, the wrist isn't so slender, and the fist is covered with several small white scars, as if it had hit something hard recently. I raise both palms to my face— which also feels different. Amazed, my fingers run through thick wavy dark hair... _

_Then I take in my surroundings. At least this room seems familiar..._

"M...Melina?"

"Father...!" _I gasp in relief as I recognise his voice._ _However, I do not recognise my own. This voice is deeper, with a feisty edge to it._

_I'm alive again, except this body doesn't belong to me. What's happened to me?!_

**-0-**

"Is it really you?" Mr Whistler peered closely at the young woman before him.

Professor Layton gritted his teeth, composing himself. As wonderful as it would be to see Melina alive, people couldn't alter fate. Even after wishing it himself, the professor understood that death could never be reversed. He prayed Emmy was only pretending to be possessed, or that her true personality would break through soon. (Though, that hadn't been the case with Janice...)

Luke's eyes shone with tears. "E-emmy, are you still in there?"

"We will have to test this suspicion," Descole said thoughtfully. He called, "Melina Whislter!"

Emmy's head immediately turned in his direction.

"Do you know who I am?" Descole queried.

The woman swallowed before giving him a hesitant nod. "Y-yes... You're Dr Michaels, the scientist who invited us to this castle on the island. You were working with my father to find a cure for my illness. B-but it was too late, I... I _died_..."

Descole smiled as she recalled the fake name he'd given to her and her father. "It seems we've accomplished our objective, Whistler."

"What am I doing in someone else's body?" Melina panicked.

Mr Whistler soothed his daughter, waving a hand over Emmy's form. "Melina, this kind lady gave her life so that you could have a second chance."

Melina's eyes widened, a wistful expression crossing her features. Could it be true? Her disease had plagued her for so long... but now maybe she'd be able to walk, and dance, and sing again!

The girl slowly stood up and took three wobbly steps forward, like a toddler learning how to walk. The brunette woman was tall with long toned legs. Had she really been generous enough to offer her own body to Melina? Although deep down Melina knew it wasn't right, a tiny selfish part of her desperately wanted to stay inside this body. To be alive again.

Melina gasped, nearly tripping. The floor had suddenly started quaking... and the roof was sliding open over their heads.

"What the...?" Mr Whistler said in confusion. He looked up (forgetting his daughter for a moment), as did everyone else in the room.

Lightning-quick, Descole shoved a yelling Luke off the platform and charged straight for Melina. She hadn't even let out a startled squeak before he'd grabbed her arm and yanked her in front of the Detragon's organ. Melina gaped at him bewilderedly, wary of the grey wolf behind her. (Hadn't Dr Michaels been trying to save her?)

By the time Whistler realized what had happened, a wolf was springing at him, pushing him down the steps. Amelia screamed and also leapt off the podium.

"Luke!" Professor Layton shouted to his dazed apprentice. Luke helped Layton pull the still unconscious Janice to the centre of the room. Inspector Grosky scooped up Nina when a wolf snapped at her. Seven snarling canines appeared, herding the humans into a tight cluster and circling them like hungry sharks.

"Descole, what are you doing?" the professor demanded.

_That's his real name_ Melina acknowledged, distress creeping over her. _But why would he lie to us?_

"I require this young lady's voice," Descole answered "If I am to accomplish my real goal here."

Layton frowned. "What are you planning?"

"To bring Ambrosia back to life!" Descole pointed to the elaborate white symbol above them. "The legend of Ambrosia is famous, but it was I who discovered the complete seal. Layton, are you aware of what the lines around that symbol mean?"

"They're _music,_" the professor realized.

"Correct, Layton. Its _Ambrosian music._" Descole opened a book on the Detragon's keyboard. It contained an annotated sketch of the Ambrosian seal across a musical score. "That seal is the first key to unlocking Ambrosia. It is _A Song of the Stars_."

"Of the Stars?" Luke echoed.

"The second key is you, Melina," said Descole.

"What? How can _I_ be a key?"

He turned to her. "The Ambrosian seal hides not just one key but two of them. Two songs that resonate in perfect harmony. _A Song of the Stars and the Sea_."

"_A Song of the Sea_," Layton breathed.

Descole reached for Melina's hand. Emmy probably would have smacked the villain if he'd attempted to touch her. However, Melina was disorientated and scared_. If Descole were to harm Melina_ Layton thought with dread_ he would be harming Emmy as well._

The scientist explained "When two songs are played together here, Ambrosia will rise once more."

"How could I not see it?" Mr Whistler growled "All he ever wanted was the Ambrosia kingdom!"

"But just as I cracked the code, the one person who knew_ A Song of the Sea_, the other key I needed..." Descole looked to Melina pointedly. "...could no longer sing it."

"I don't understand," Melina whispered "The musical score has always been on the piano in my bedroom. Why couldn't you just learn A Song of the Sea and sing it yourself? You didn't need to do all of this..."

"I have a theory that you are a reincarnation of the lost Ambrosian queen... or perhaps a great descendant. However, even if the queen's memories- I suppose one could call it her _soul- _are present in another's body then the kingdom should arise when the host performs A Song of the Sea." Descole smirked at the professor. "Your assistant makes a suitable host, wouldn't you say, Layton? Perhaps she isn't as strong as you originally believed!"

Laughing, Descole pulled a lever on the Detragon. Then an explosion went off.

* * *

_**[[Okay, so I know a lot of the dialogue is just repeated from the movie, though I made a few tweaks. Just because its an AU doesn't necessarily mean the characters' lines would change. Thanks for the reviews so far!]] **_


	3. Act 3

**EMMY ALTAVA: THE ETERNAL DIVA**

**Act 3**

The roar of the blast rang in Melina's ears. When the smoke cleared, she cracked one eye open, making an astonished sound. The platform had broken away from the castle, loosening concrete debris and creating a vast hole in the wall. Melina and Descole were being lifted high into the starry sky by a crane-like limb, until they had a bird's eye view of the entire island.

"Emmy!" Melina faintly heard the young boy (_Luke,_ she thought his name was) cry.

Melina turned to the scientist, begging him "Please, stop this!"

"You'll have to sing if you want to save them, Melina," Descole taunted, his cape billowing in the wind. "This will be a farewell performance, for you and Emmy Altava." He approached the organ and began playing _A Song of the Stars _(surprisingly well). "Now, sing, Melina. Sing _A Song of the Sea_!"

Melina gazed down at her father, Janice, injured, and the others surrounded by wolves. She wasn't sure who some of those people were, but she didn't want them to suffer either. Hadn't Descole called the man in the top hat 'Layton'? _Professor Layton_— he'd taught Janice archaeology. (Maybe he was a close friend of this woman—Emmy Altava—as well?) Janice always used to go on about how brilliant minded her professor was. Surely, the professor would find a solution to stop Descole.

Something stirred in Melina's chest for a second. It felt like a fluttering admiration... No, more than that. Emmy was almost _agreeing _with Melina, even if Emmy was inactive. _Yes_, Emmy's heart told Melina, _you can definitely count on Professor Layton. _Melina clenched her fists (a habit that may have belonged to Emmy), knowing that she first had to help the professor in order for him to reach Descole. She took a determined step forward.

"Sing, Melina!" Descole ordered again; his excitement increasing.

Melina was about to start, but broke off when she remembered she was unaccustomed to using Emmy's voice. Could Emmy even sing? Or the better question was... how _well_ could she sing?

Prior to becoming ill, especially during choir practice, Melina had been a _Soprano_, the highest of the female voices. Melina suspected Emmy had a lower _Mezzo Soprano_ voice, or she possibly even fell into the rarer _Contralto_ category. There was no way Melina would be able to sing virtuoso with Emmy's tongue. She also doubted Descole would allow her five minutes to warm up her new vocal cords. But that didn't matter. Having studied Music, Melina knew the essential singing techniques. All she needed to do was stick to them.

"Hurry up and SING!"

The woman stood erect with her head up and her feet apart. She kept her shoulders relaxed and level. Taking a deep breath from her lower lungs, Melina imagined a rubber ring was covering her diaphragm; she needed to breathe in and push the ring outwards. Melina sang with Emmy's voice, out of tune at first, but gradually improved. She'd practiced _A Song of the Sea _so many times before; the melody may as well have been written on her soul.

As both Songs intertwined in the air, an earthquake rocked the island and the sea waves churned below.

**-0-**

Though Professor Layton didn't often condone his assistant's tendency for violence, he really could have benefitted from her prowess at that moment. He imagined Emmy would've taken out Descole's wolves with ease had she been here.

The beasts were drawing closer to the humans now; snapping, snarling and baring their teeth. The professor stood protectively in front of Janice and Luke, simultaneously trying to determine a way out of their current predicament and how to defeat Descole, whilst worrying about Melina inside Emmy's body...

"Professor," Luke suddenly exclaimed "Look at those metal things on the wolves' ears! That must be how Descole's controlling them!"

"Good observation, my boy," Layton complimented, darting forward to strike one wolf across the temples with his hand. (He hated attacking the animals; however, this was for their own good...) The large dog whined when the metal contraption on its ear shattered. Luke tried to copy his mentor's actions, but nearly got his hand bitten off in the process. Grunting, Grosky also kicked two wolves into submission, and even Amelia successfully gave one canine a boot to the head. Eventually all seven wolves were released from their master's influence and they fled. They had good reason too:

The castle floor was collapsing beneath their feet.

Hauling Janice with Luke's aid, the professor instructed "Run everyone, run!" Nobody had to be told twice. The ground crumbling at their heels, they barely made it to the exit staircase.

Janice woke with a start after being jostled by Layton and Luke. "P-professor...!" she fretted as the archaeologist gently supported her "What happened to Emmy? The transition— did it..?"

Layton nodded solemnly. "The transition was successful. Descole now has Melina."

"This is all my fault," the diva whispered, covering her mouth "If I had just spoken up sooner... Emmy wouldn't be in this position."

"You are not to blame for any of this, Melina."

"'_Melina'?"_ Luke repeated in bemusement "Don't you mean _'Janice'_, Professor?"

"No, Luke. I'll explain it all later. Right now we need to save Emmy... Melina." (It was a pity that they couldn't save them both.) "Descole will not be pleased when he realizes his mistake."

**-0-**

The organ keys shrieked as they were smashed beneath Descole's fingers. "Why—? Why? _Why?!"_ he rasped. He had done everything_— everything— _to find this accursed lost city. The Songs had even been performed _twice_ and Ambrosia would still not reveal itself.

Descole whirled on Melina. "_You _must be singing it wrong!"

"N-no," Melina shook her head, slightly miffed. True, she wasn't pitch perfect adjusting to Emmy's voice... but she'd managed to sing to a decent standard. (She hadn't been _that _bad.)

Returning his attention to the Detragon, the scientist broke out into a cackle "Very well then, if the door to Ambrosia will not open by this music... _I will tear it down!" _

Again, Descole slammed his hands against the organ's keys. Slots containing hidden leavers ejected which he pulled in a rapid sequence, his arms becoming a blur. The giant instruments above the Detragon glowed with an eerie purple light; this light streaked across the platform, down the crane-like limb, completely outlining the castle. The palace walls shattered, revealing the metal monstrosity within.

Melina yelped as she was thrown off the platform, hanging onto a pipe for dear life.

"Ambrosia... shall be _mine!" _Descole declared. The Detra-Gigant leapt off the castle remains and began laying waste to the forest with its blade 'hand', claw, and its drill 'tail'.

"_Rise, Ambrosia...Show yourself!" _

The masked man was out of control. Melina watched him timidly, drawing her knees up to her stomach. (For anyone who knew Emmy it would have seemed such an odd sight; seeing the lady in yellow cower like this.) Melina had never been so afraid— not even before she died. Having only just experienced the panic of waking up in _a stranger's body_, her fear and disorientation were multiplied tenfold. She cast a tentative peek over the edge of the Detra-Gigant.

Some sort of strange machine with a propeller flew past the Detra-Gigant's claw. Melina gasped in surprised relief when she recognised the two pilots. There was a stirring in Melina's chest again. The feeling was nearly..._smug _this time. _I knew he would come. _

Descole had noticed the heroes as well. "Layton? Ha! You think you can stop me with that _contraption_?"

"Em... Uh, _Melina!_" Luke called, holding onto his cap and the professor's seat.

"I told you not to get in my way..." Descole directed the bladed hand towards their aircraft, trying to knock them out of the sky. Luke screamed in alarm. _They aren't going to make it._ Melina could only watch the catastrophic scene unfold with wide eyed horror.

_NO! _The shout suddenly ripped across her mind, causing Melina to wince.

Fortunately, the professor barely managed to avoid the hit. As he manoeuvred the plane to safety, the voice rang in Melina's head again, with relief this time:

_Thank God, they're alive. _

Melina took a guess. _E-emmy? _

There was a pause. (Melina started to wonder if she'd imagined the reply.) But after a beat came an answer. _That's right. _

_H-how are you even talking to me? _

She had a vision of Emmy shrugging. _No idea... It doesn't matter at the moment. Listen, I know you're scared, but we need to help Professor Layton and Luke._

Melina glanced at Descole warily, registering Emmy's intentions. _I can't beat __**him**__! _She protested.

_Maybe not... But __**I **__can._

Clutching levers, Descole laughed as he attempted to crush his enemies. This was tediously easy. Soon Layton would be no more. Then he would shred this island to pieces. He now expected Ambroisa was buried somewhere underneath the island...

What Descole hadn't expected was getting kicked in the back of the head.

He rubbed the sore spot, grinding his teeth together. The scientist slowly turned, shuddering with rage, to the girl standing nervously behind him.

Melina couldn't quite believe she'd just kicked him... Well, that _Emmy _had kicked him.

Descole roared "_ALTAVA! _I should have known _you_ were still here— that's why Ambrosia would not rise!"

_Actually, shouldn't it still have risen? It was __**me**__ who sang A Song of the Sea, _Melina thought, nearly correcting him. Instead, she let Emmy's bold words flow out of her mouth:

"_You can't get rid of me that easily, Descole." _A smirk crossed her lips.

* * *

_**[[Try to imagine Emmy singing with her voice from the games. I don't know why her voice is different in Eternal Diva... but it sounds way too dainty for my tastes. I don't think it suits her as well. **_

_**In Last Spectre when you touch Luke's violin, Emmy says she loves to sing. However, it's never specified how well she can sing. ;)]]**_


	4. Finale

**_[[Here's the Finale! _**

**_It may get a little confusing this chapter... Emmy and Melina's personalities "fuse together" for a bit. Melina learns how to kick butt while Emmy actually sings like an angel. The two of them are referred to as "they" rather than on their own. Geez, this is even hard to EXPLAIN -.- Remember when Nina still had Melina's memories inside her and she said something like_ "Let us have OUR wish!?" That's basically what's happening to Melina and Emmy, just on bigger level.]]**

* * *

**EMMY ALTAVA: THE ETERNAL DIVA**

**Finale**

Descole snarled, ripped out his sword, and charged. Melina shrieked; all she could imagine was the blade piercing her flesh—

But then she _dodged _his attack.

Emmy had reflexes like a cat. (Though, it did help that Descole was slightly dizzy from that blow to the head.) The female singer was amazed; even before she became poorly, physical activity had never been her strong point. If Melina had been in her own body, no way on Earth would she have been capable of such a level of speed.

"_Whoops, missed me," _Emmy jeered, darting behind Descole. She tapped him on the back. The scientist spun around and tried to stab her again, with the same failed result.

Melina found herself joining in Emmy's taunts this time. _"Too slow!" _they laughed together.

She was unsure whether Emmy mentally anticipated Descole's strikes, or this was her body's natural survival impulse kicking in. Whichever it was, Melina was _extremely _thankful; without Emmy's coordination they'd be toast. Right now they shared Emmy's potent muscles, Emmy's beating heart, Emmy's sharp instincts...

"Melina!"

"_Professor, Luke!" _they cried joyfully, noticing the professor's aircraft had landed on the platform.

Descole clutched at his head, grumbling "Layton...!"

The professor seemed quite surprised at Descole's weakened state, but he paid the villain little heed. He was immediately by their side, checking "Are you alright, my dear?"

"_We're fine, Professor."_

"_We...?"_ Luke whispered dubiously, though there was clearly relief in his tone.

Layton didn't comment on the strange reply. Instead, he was glaring at Descole. "This has gone on long enough... Descole, you caused all of this devastation, when you only solved part of the puzzle."

"W-what are you talking about?" Descole demanded.

The archaeologist approached the organ's keyboard, gesturing to the music book with the sketch of the Ambrosian seal. "You found the Songs of the Sea and the Stars. However, you failed to notice that the Ambrosian Seal shows not _two_ Songs, but _three_. You cannot raise Ambrosia," he picked up the book "unless you look at the pattern another way. If you turn the Seal upside down, another melody appears..."

Another round outline could now be seen in the upside down Seal.

"It's the _sun!_" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, the final key is... _A Song of the Sun. _Without that Song, Ambrosia will never appear." Layton then began to play the keyboard and he requested "Melina, sing a Song of the Sea!"

They nodded _"Right." _This time they sang as _one_; their voice was beautifully rich, resonating through the stars, the sea, and all the way to the sun. After the first verse, the professor turned the musical score around and also played the third hidden melody. Descole could only watch as Layton outwitted him again.

Beyond, the ocean glimmered with pools of green light, coming together to form a shining arch around the larger side of the island. From below the waves, the ruins of the ancient city arose. The professor and his companions gawked at the glorious sight.

Descole's shoulders shook with raw fury.

The professor turned to the leavers on the machine, intending to shut it down, when a sword flew past him and stuck into the organ. Missing his throat by mere inches.

"_LAAAAAYTOOOOON!"_

"_Professor, look out!" _Emmy and Melina shouted, rushing after the raging scientist. Before the masked man could grab his sword and skewer the unarmed archaeologist, Emmy and Melina slammed into Descole. Descole smashed hard against the control panel (the force was enough to render him unconscious).

Electrical waves surged through the Detra-Gigant as it malfunctioned— the robot's limbs flailed wildly. It impaled itself with its drill tail, causing an explosion. The control panel sparked and smoked. Lines of fire covered the platform. "What do we do, Professor?" Luke coughed.

Layton had to concede that there was no saving the controls now. The Detra-Gigant tottered towards the cliff side, its reign of terror having come to an end.

"Time to go," said the professor, bounding past the flames. He offered his companions a hand. "Luke, Melina!" The young boy stepped back to let the lady precede him.

"_This is no time for chivalry, Second Assistant!" _Emmy and Melina declared. They hooked Luke up by the armpits and carried him over the flames.

The professor paused for a second, casting a quick glance at the crushed control panel. He couldn't leave him here to die. Even though the villain had endangered Emmy, even after the terrible crimes he had committed. That was when Layton realized the Descole was gone. Unsure where Descole had disappeared to or _how,_ there was nothing the professor could do. It was too late.

Just as the crag crumbled and the Detra-Gigant tumbled into the sea, the professor leapt off the platform after his companions. They made the jump safely across. Suddenly, another explosion went off behind the trio, sending them flying. Mr Whistler, Inspector Grosky and the others ran out of the forest, through the lingering smoke.

The professor had survived some worse spots than that. Tightly clutching the edge of his top hat, he came to his knees and looked towards his assistant and Luke. Despite being alarmed, Luke seemed alright. However— Layton froze when he saw –the lady in yellow was _not_. She'd curled her body around the boy, shielding him from the blast.

Luke was shaking her now, wailing "Wake up! Please, _please_, _wake up..._!"

"Melina!" Whistler skidded to her side, concerned only for his daughter's sake. Luke didn't complain as the composer removed his jacket, creating a softer surface for Emmy's body to lie on. After several suspenseful heartbeats, her eyes fluttered open.

"Emmy...?" Luke tried hopefully.

"No... I'm Melina."

**-0-**

_I'm lost. There isn't really a better way to describe it. _

_I don't recognise this place. (Should I?) I'm on a green cliff by the coast. It's pretty, and peaceful, but it doesn't feel like I've been here before. Actually, I can't recall __**anywhere**_ _I've been before. Weird. _

_Where do I live? Where was I born? __**When**_ _was I born? How old am I? Do I have a family? Friends? A true love? Any Pets? A job? What are my ambitions? My dreams? What's my favourite colour? Favourite food? Hobbies? _

_**Who... am I? **_

_All these questions appear, but the answers elude me. (Kind of like an irritating itch you can't scratch no matter how hard you try.) _

_Maybe I should be concerned about this. Who knows—I could be __**dead**__ right now. However, the notion doesn't seem very daunting. If I can't remember my life... then there's nothing for me to miss. No regrets, right? I could leave instantly. _

_Except, I don't think that's my decision to make. _

_**-0-**_

"Emmy... She... She's _gone_," Melina whispered.

"W-what?" Luke gasped.

Melina frantically searched her head for the slightest peep of Emmy's spunky voice. _Emmy? EMMY?! _She thought loudly. There was no reply now; only a hollow silence. Melina was definitely alone in her mind. Emmy herself had become a distant memory. Melina told them "I— I can't _hear _her anymore!"

Layton breathed "So, that was why you acted that way... But surely Emmy must still be in there—"

Mr Whistler interrupted "If Miss Altava is gone then there is nothing to be done." He hugged his daughter gleefully. "You can stay now, Melina!"

"She can't just _take_ Emmy's body!" Grosky barked

"I know I know..." Melina whimpered. Wherever she went, she only brought sorrow upon people. First, her father and Janice. Now, Emmy's friends...

Janice suddenly stepped forward, taking Melina's hands in her own and pulling her to her feet.

"J-Janice, what should I do?" Melina begged her best friend for advice.

"I understand how hard it is," Janice murmured soothingly.

(Melina was too upset to question _how _Janice sympathised with her.) _"I don't want to die again!" _she cried.

"But what's worse would be stealing another's life to live your own. After a while, you'd begin to feel unbelievably guilty... You don't want to live with that guilt hanging over you day after day, do you?"

Melina sniffled, shaking her head.

"Emmy may have exhausted herself when she joined personalities with you for a while. So, you need to find her," Janice instructed "You can do it— look deep within yourself, only think of her personality."

Nodding, Melina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Janice turned to the professor. "Could you help us, Professor? Tell us all about Emmy."

"Emmy quite literally swerved into my life," Layton smiled, recalling how Emmy had veered in front of him on her scooter and boasted she was his new assistant. He added in a more solemn tone "Coincidently, I also met her before, years ago, and prevented her from being arrested at Scotland Yard. She doesn't know I remember that day."

"She teases me sometimes," Luke piped up "But she never really means it. (Well, I hope she doesn't.) Uh...She's always there to protect me."

Inspector Grosky chuckled slightly "That woman can become quite scary when she wants to get her point across."

"And above all, Emmy will never go down without a fight," the professor finished.

They waited for a few moments until Melina gasped in relief "I think_... I think I've found her! _Just barely..." Melina latched on to the tiny part of Emmy's consciousness that remained; it flickered like a dying candle in the dark corner to her mind.

"Well done," said Janice "Now you need to release Emmy. Let her return to her own body."

"C-can I just say goodbye first?"

"Of course you can."

"No, Melina. Don't say that!" Mr Whistler implored, capturing her in a fierce hug.

Melina swallowed past the thick lump in her throat. "Dear father, as much as I wish to stay here with you, _I can't_. Emmy needs to have her life back."

"B-but, Melina—!"

"Even when I am gone, I will still live on in your memory. And I will always be with you... Farwell, father." She moved away from his embrace. It took all her will not to react when he broke down on the ground sobbing.

Next, Melina looked at Luke. "Farewell, Luke. Don't take Emmy's joking to heart. You're definitely Apprentice Number One."

"Melina..."

"Farewell, Professor Layton."

"Melina."

Luke and the professor wanted nothing more than for Emmy to return. But they would never forget Melina's kindness or her bravery.

"Farewell, Janice..." Melina gave her a watery smile. "Please take care of my pendant. And keep the music alive, forever."

As the two friends hugged, the ginger girl whispered cryptically in her ear "Janice promises she will, for the both of us."

With that, they parted and Melina closed her eyes again, concentrating.

_Emmy— You need to come back!_

**-0-**

_I feel a force tug at me, as if I'm attached to a line. There's a voice as well— it seems familiar._

_Suddenly, I see someone else standing on the cliff. They're walking towards me... It's a blonde haired girl wearing a turquoise coloured dress. (Have we met before?)_

"_Who are you?" I ask her. _

"_Emmy— You need to come back!"_

"_Come back... Where...?"_

"_**You need to come back, Emmy Altava!" **_

_E-M-M-Y A-L-T-A-V-A..._

_Emmy... Altava... _

_**Emmy Altava. **_

_Something clicks. I immediately recognise this name. _

_Memories come flooding back to me. MY memories. My personality. ME. I have to come back, the professor and Luke and the others are waiting for me. _

_The girl— Melina, that's Melina Whistler!— smiles at me sadly. "I'm sorry for borrowing your body... Farewell, Emmy. Thank you." She turns and walks away... _

_Then the cliff, the sky and the sea all fade into nothing._

**-0-**

"Emmy..." Professor Layton uttered.

Her eyes opened, but they were blank. There was no glimmer of recognition when he gazed into those dark irises that had once been so full of life. The professor pulled down the brim of his hat and bowed his head. Tears rolled down Luke's cheeks.

Then... she blinked, releasing a gasping breath. Layton's head shot up. A grin— _her _bright grin— crossed her lips. And his assistant assured him:

"I'm right here, Professor."

* * *

**_[[So, there you have it— the end of this mini AU fic. :D Yeah, it's quite short, but it's the first multi chaptered fic I've ever finished, and that feels good._**

**_A few times, I did consider letting Emmy fade away and Melina staying in her body. But that would've been too mean. I couldn't kill Emmy, sad as it was to see Melina go. And as Melina said herself, it was for the best that she left._**

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews; they've been very much appreciated!]]** _


End file.
